


pink lips, pink collar

by lilacsuns (Milival)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jeno has a leash and a collar, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, They're very horny but also very in love, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns
Summary: Jeno has only one thing in mind, and he's ready to take risks to get it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	pink lips, pink collar

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to Lua, who screamed with me as I wrote it and then screamed some more in my doc's comments skjdhs thank u for the support and the sprint madness bub
> 
> Also, I'm not entirely sure what possessed me, I had this idea at 2am, and wrote most of it at a similar time so,,,,, yeah, I hope you enjoy!!

For Jeno, nothing really compares to the feeling he gets when putting the leather collar on. A mixture of eagerness and of a sudden calm overpowering him as soon as the accessory is fully wrapped around his neck. Clasped tight enough to stay in place, but not to the point of making his breathing labored. That part comes later.

The collar is expensive — powder pink and soft leather made only for him and his comfort. Of all the gifts his boyfriend has given him over the years, this one remains one of his absolute favorites. He can never get enough of wearing it.

But the leash is a close second for the spot of favorite toy. This one came later. He'd been wearing the collar for months when Donghyuck had thought about adding the leash. It had instantly become a staple. It's made from the same leather as the collar, identical color, just a soft, only a little bit thinner.

Bringing those at work is risky, he's aware of it, knows he's playing with fire. But he woke up in a mood and hasn't stopped thinking about the familiar weight of the collar around his neck all morning. It's one of those days. He just can't resist the temptation, not for long.

As soon as noon hits, the open-space suddenly empty as everyone leaves for lunch, he's up, ready to put his plan into action. He's quick on his way to and from the bathroom, sweater raised as high as possible. He doesn't want to have to explain himself in case someone decided to tag back.

Donghyuck's office is the only one with the door closed, he knows it. His boyfriend always waits for him to come pick him up for lunch. For today though, Jeno has other plans. He knocks once, for the appearance, but doesn't wait for an answer. He's been patient all morning, but he's tired of waiting now.

'Oh hey. Lunchtime already?' Donghyuck asks, looking up from his papers with a smile.

Jeno only nods, side-stepping the desk to plop himself on his boyfriend's laps. He can feel himself slipping already. He needs Donghyuck, and he needs him quick, or he knows he won't be able to hold himself back.

'Cat got your tongue?' he teases.

A shake of his head. He pulls down his sweater, taking out the leash from where he'd hidden it under his shirt, and wordlessly hands it to Donghyuck, looking up at him with those eyes he knows his boyfriend can't resist.

'Well isn't that a nice surprise,' Donghyuck says, voice taking that tone he uses during special occasions, the one that has Jeno feeling like he could melt.

He already feels warm all over just from those few words, and it takes all his strength to stay focused and nod his answer. The moment Donghyuck takes the leash from him and pulls on it, just a little, to bring him closer, Jeno knows he's gone. Donghyuck knows it too. He always does, and Jeno loves him for that.

He lets himself melt against his boyfriend, nosing up his neck, finally getting to enjoy having him close after hours of wanting. Donghyuck's hands are on him, slowly moving up and down his back, inching closer to his pants every time. He feels giddy, almost overwhelmed with impatience. He can't wait for Donghyuck to discover his last surprise. When he does, then things will actually start, Jeno's sure of it.

He's growing restless, wriggling around a little, trying to get Donghyuck to hurry up, even just a little. There's a smirk on his boyfriend's face, he can feel it against his temple, but his movements stay just as slow. He can't hold back a whine, snuggling closer to Donghyuck. He needs him, needs him as close as possible, wants to feel him all over. He likes Donghyuck best when he can't tell for sure where he himself begins and where his boyfriend ends. He wants to feel like that again, would mold himself into Donghyuck's body if he could.

'I thought my Jeno was a good boy?' Donghyuck says, right against his ear, stopping his ministrations altogether. Jeno lets out another whine, louder this time. Pitiful. 'Aren't you a good boy sweetheart?'

He tries his best and holds back the noises he wants so bad to let out, and only nods against Donghyuck's neck.

'Good. So will you be patient then, like the good boy you are?' he asks this time, and Jeno nods, more frantic. 'Good boy. My good, good little puppy,' Donghyuck adds, softer, kissing his temple. Jeno isn't sure if he wants to cry or whine a bit more, flushing with pleasure at the praise.

He doesn't have time to think about it for long, because suddenly, Donghyuck's hand is on his ass, and from the little gasp that escapes him, there's no mistaking. He's found his last surprise. Before Jeno even has time to sit up, his pants are undone. He has no doubt of what Donghyuck's hand is doing.

'You went all out today,' he whistles under his breath. 'When did you put that in?' he adds, tugging lightly on Jeno's tail. 'You can answer sweetheart,' he adds at Jeno's silence.

'Morning,' he rasps. 'Wanted... Wanted you,' he adds, gasping as Donghyuck gives a sharp tug.

'You've had this in you all morning?' he asks, eyes a little wide. They both know Jeno's rarely that bold. Jeno answers with a curt nod. 'Is that why you're so eager today puppy?' Another nod. 'You got all ready for me, aren't you sweet. Maybe you should get rewarded. Would you like that?' A third nod, so frantic this time Jeno almost bumps their head together. 'Calm down puppy. You know you'll get what you want, you just need a little patience hm? We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now, would we?'

Jeno shakes his head, slower, eyes lowered to his lap. He feels electrified, unable to stop fidgeting at the thought of getting rewarded. There's nothing that fills him with more joy. Donghyuck makes him raise his head and finally kisses him. Jeno is eager to kiss back, scrambling to hold onto his shoulders. He hums in the kiss when he feels Donghyuck tugging on his leash, bringing him even closer.

He's breathless when the kiss breaks, and he doesn't have time to try to regain it — Donghyuck immediately places a trail of kisses along his neck. He manages to stay calm, only letting out a pleased hum once in a while. Until Donghyuck bites down, in the spot he knows Jeno's the most sensitive. At that, he can't help the moan that escapes from the back of his throat. Donghyuck immediately pulls back, tutting.

'Good boys don't make that much noise, puppy. Do you want people to hear?' he asks sternly. Jeno vehemently shaking his head no doesn't make him soften. 'Maybe we should put something in that filthy mouth then? To keep you quiet?' He's hesitant at first, but Jeno nods at that, growing excited at the prospect. 'What does my little puppy want then? Show me.'

He's quick to get back, scrambling until he's on the ground, sitting on his knees in between Donghyuck's leg. His boyfriend's still holding the leash, and already reaching for the white fluffy tail that's peeking from his pants. He has to bite down on his own lip to keep quiet.

'And? You'll have to be more explicit, puppy,' Donghyuck says, raising an eyebrow in moc-curiosity. 'What do you want?'

Jeno inches closer, one hand coming to rest on Donghyuck's thigh as he noses at his still clothed crotch.

'Want to suck me off? Is it what you want?' Jeno nods. 'Well, go ahead then. That should keep you quiet.'

And so Jeno does. Donghyuck lets him do everything, only moving once, to let him pull his pants down. He feels another wave of heat flashing over him at the sight of his boyfriend already half-hard, and he doesn't waste a second, getting to work immediately.

This, he's good at. He knows exactly what to do to make Donghyuck feel good, knows every spot, every move that can make him lose his mind, and he's not afraid to put that knowledge to use. Not when it makes Donghyuck sigh like that, sending shivers down his spine. Not when it has Donghyuck tugging on his leash and his tail every once in a while, alternating between the two, making Jeno in turn breathless and choking back on a whine.

He's lost in his task, focused on the weight of Donghyuck in his mouth, on the sounds he's getting out of his boyfriend, and on the way the leash and the plug feel every time there's a tug on it. He's so focused he almost misses the sound of the door opening and the voice of one of his coworkers greeting Donghyuck.

He freezes immediately, shrinking in on himself, trying to make himself smaller, to fully disappear. He knows he's hidden by the desk, but he can't help feeling incredibly exposed. And the way Donghyuck's still holding onto the leash and the tail, still lightly playing with it isn't helping at all. His boyfriend is stoic, chatting idly with whoever is standing across from the desk like nothing is out of the ordinary. Jeno is almost ready to cry in frustration, or self-combust, his self-control holding on to a string when he feels one of Donghyuck's hand tangling itself into his hair, pushing his head forward.

The message is clear enough. He takes a breath, and moves, taking Donghyuck back into his mouth, resuming his previous ministration. He's not sure exactly what to do, doesn't know if he should do his best, try to turn Donghyuck into jelly, as he knows so well how to do, or if he should instead tame it down a little, mindful of the fact that they're not alone. He's a bit hesitant, movements clumsier, slower, but Donghyuck is here to guide him again, setting a pace with one hand still holding Jeno's hair.

And so, he does what he's told, like he always does. He knows he'll get rewarded if he does, if he's good like Donghyuck expects him to be. And there's nothing he loves more than rewards, he strives for it, feeds off the praises he gets when he's being exceptionally good. He wants to please Donghyuck, gets off to the thought of it, even more than the actual act of sucking him off from under the desk.

They've never been this daring before, but he's thrumming with excitement at the thought of what they're doing right now, feels like he could come just from the thought of being discovered.

By the time they're alone again, Jeno feels on the brink of losing it. He's hard, painfully so, rutting against Donghyuck's leg as discreetly as he can, too overwhelmed to properly suck him off. The only thing keeping him somewhat grounded in reality is the weight of Donghyuck's hand on his shoulder, and the tug of the leash every time he moves around a bit.

He's barely aware of the fact that he's being moved around, only coming back to himself when he feels Donghyuck's lips against his temple, now back into his boyfriend's laps.

'I think it's time for a little break,' Donghyuck says, his voice and touches so soft and gentle they have Jeno whimpering. 'You did so well darling, so well. You'll get your reward I promise, but first I need you to calm down a little bit hm? Come back to me and then you'll get what you want,' he assures, his voice like velvet in Jeno's ear. It makes him finally look up, eyes wet with unshed tears. He's met with a gentle smile and a kiss.

It starts soft at first. Donghyuck's letting him lead, clearly trying to get him to calm down — and Jeno appreciates it, but it's not enough. He needs more than just a chaste kiss, needs more than gentle petting of his hair. He's not afraid to show it, deepening the kiss, slowly grinding down against Donghyuck's, whining as he finally gets some friction.

Donghyuck's quick to take back the control, though. Jeno relinquishes it immediately, happy to let him take the lead, to let his boyfriend set the pace. And set the pace he does, one of his hands immediately coming to play with the plug still inside Jeno, pushing it deeper, teasing him with it. There's a noise stuck in his throat, one that he desperately wants to let out but knows he can't, and, not for the first time, he has to bite down on his own lips to stop himself.

'Is my puppy ready for his reward?' Donghyuck asks low in Jeno's ear. His voice is thick with arousal, sends waves of heat through Jeno's body. He can barely muster enough strength to nod, but he's determined. He wants it, wants to be taken care of so bad, needs it like he rarely does. 

He's barely finished answering, halfway through a frantic nod, that Donghyuck's already making him stand, and bending him over the desk. It does things to Jeno, things he can't even start to describe, and it makes him grow even more impatient.

He can hear rustling, the noise of something soft hitting the ground, and then Donghyuck's here, chest pressed flush to Jeno's back, heat radiating off of him.

'Since you prepared all this, did you actually think about everything puppy?'

Jeno scrambles to stand straighter, reaching in his back pocket for the condom and little packet of lube he'd hidden there. He hands them to Donghyuck, hands trembling in anticipation, and goes back to his previous position. Ready for anything that's coming.

'You really did think of everything uh,' Donghyuck notes. 'Such a good boy, my Jeno. And good boys deserve to be thanked don't they? You were so good to me earlier puppy, now it's time I take care of you. Would you like that?'

Jeno nods, for probably the hundredth time today, but he doesn't trust his voice to actually work at this point. He has to stay quiet anyway. Puppies don't talk. He takes a deep breath as he feels Donghyuck closer again, trying not to let his eagerness get the better of it. He's taken by surprise when he feels his boyfriend reach for the front of Jeno's own shirt and feels the rough material against his mouth. He opens up right away, getting Donghyuck's intention in a heartbeat. In a way, he's thankful for the shirt knows it'll help him keep quiet.

From then on, he loses the ability to form coherent thoughts, unable to do anything but whine low in his throat and hold on to the desk. Donghyuck's barely three fingers in, careful as he gets Jeno ready, but already he feels overheated, overwhelmed by the need for more, the need to feel Donghyuck inside, finally fucking him like he's wanted to ever since he woke up.

Donghyuck seems to get it though, seems to understand how needy and impatient Jeno is because he doesn't take long prepping him. He doesn't waste time being soft, knows they'll have time another time.

Before a few minutes, Jeno lets out a deep sigh, finally getting what he's craved for as Donghyuck slowly pushes in, one hand on his hip and the other still holding tight on the leash. he gives it a sharp tug once in a while, making Jeno arch back and choke on his own shirt and moans.

And that's the moment Jeno fully loses himself. He doesn't register anything but Donghyuck, Donghyuck everywhere, surround him from all sides. Can only focus on him, on the way he fucks him, fast and hard, just like he knows Jeno likes, just like they both need. He gets distracted by a cold sensation on his hip and realizes two seconds later it's Donghyuck's watch, that he never took it off. That sends another flush through his body, heat coiling deep inside of him, slowly but surely bringing him closer to the end.

By now, his shirt is damp where it's stuck in his mouth, and he's not sure if what he feels rolling on his cheeks is sweat or his tears. It's all too much and not enough, too many sensations for his already oversensitive mind and body, but not enough to push him over the edge yet. He feels small, his emotions too big for his body, overflowing with the thought of Donghyuck. Donghyuck, Donghyuck, nothing but Donghyuck. Nothing but the tightness of his collar, mirrored deep in his gut, a delicious pain that sends shivers down his spine.

He feels more than registers Donghyuck letting go of the leash and getting closer, both their bodies flush together now, but suddenly there's a hand on his jaw, and he's arching back, meeting Donghyuck's messy kiss with a high whine.

He feels close, so close, he's overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure rushing through him, making him flush with every snap of Donghyuck's hips, but there's one thing missing, one more thing he needs to finally let go.

Donghyuck knows it because soon, he's breaking the kiss, dropping a quick peck on Jeno's cheekbone, before whispering the one sentence Jeno's been waiting for all along.

'Come on puppy, come for me. You deserve it, sweetheart, you can let go.'

And so he does. He comes with a cry, barely muffled against his own fist. Finally, he lets go, lets the orgasm hit fully, hard and overpowering, turning his limbs and brain to jelly. There are tears in his eyes, he feels boneless, exhausted, but finally, he feels satisfied.

Donghyuck's careful when he pulls out, quick to throw the condom away. Jeno's about to sit down, unable to hold his own weight anymore, but there's a hand on the small of his back, and a kiss pressed to his shoulder.

'Let me clean you up real quick,' Donghyuck says softly.

He's gentle as he does, making sure not to hurt Jeno but to still be quick. After a few minutes, he's done, has put most of their clothes back on, and he guides Jeno back on his lap, careful not to jostle him too much as he settles, head buried in Donghyuck's neck.

They stay like this for a while, neither of them uttering a word. Donghyuck's gently caressing Jeno's spine, touch barely there but sending a new, more subtle warmth through his body. He feels spent, in the best way. And, right there in Donghyuck's arms, is always where he feels best, his safest place.

'Are you okay?' Donghyuck asks, voice barely above a whisper, not disturbing the calm surrounding them. Jeno nods at that, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 'Hey, here. Drink a bit,' he suddenly says, reaching for a water bottle they knocked over at some point. 'Come on, just a little bit sweetheart, you know it's important,' he adds once he sees Jeno's pout.

He caves like he always does when it comes to Donghyuck. He can't refuse, not when he knows his boyfriend is simply trying to take care of him. It does make him feel better, his throat feeling better than it did a while ago, and his body finally regaining some strength. Enough for him to sit up a bit, resting his cheek on Donghyuck's shoulder, and dropping a quick kiss on a mole on his neck.

'Thank you,' he says. 'For taking care of me.'

'Always,' Donghyuck assures, turning a bit to smile at him.

Always, he muses in his head. He likes that thought. Always seems like a great idea, if it's with Donghyuck here, right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can come hang out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liIacsuns), or ask me stuff on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal)!!


End file.
